Ladies' Choice
by VanessaWolfie101
Summary: Six years after the Volturi confronted the Cullen family,Nessie is almost fully grown.With her aging come new feelings for both her and Jacob.How is Bella going to feel about her daughter and best friend dating?canon lemons in later chapter-COMPLETE
1. Prelouge La Push beach

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Don't know if it's any good. Would love your reviews on it. Just tell me if I'm doing anything good.**

Renesmee POV

As I stood here at the La Push beach with Jacob by my side, I felt safe and comfortable. Even more so than usual. Though of course I hadn't felt fear for almost the last six years since the fight with the Volturi. Or the almost fight. Now I looked about 16-17 years old and I was only going to be growing for like 9 months more and then I would be a full-grown ... what? Vampire/ human hybrid? It was strange. I felt just like everybody else but in fact there were not many people like me in the world. I was beginning to feel like maybe Jacob could become something more then just my best friend. But I had to wait.

"What do you want to do today?" Jacob asked.

"I was hoping that it could be spending time with you," I said, knowing his answer. When I was at La Push, Jacob never left my side if I didn't tell him to, and I never did. I smiled as I thought about his love for me. He smiled too and put his arms around my waist as he answered.

"I would like that very much. But what are _we_ going to do today?"

"I like just being here with you. Especially when you keep holding me like that, it's so comfortable and nice, you're so warm." I smiled and played with his hands and fingers.

"Oh, how strange..." He said sarcastically as always. That's one of the things I love about him. But then he held my tighter and kissed my hair. I felt so good in his arms, I never wanted to leave.

With a quick but careful move, he sat down and pulled me again into his arms. Jacob was about twenty but he wasn't too old for me. He wasn't aging so age wasn't really a problem. The problem was that his feelings hadn't developed that way yet. He loved me but he was not romantically in love with me yet. But I was already in love with him; my age was at the point where I had started noticing boys in that way. I'd had a crush on two guys in school but not anything close to this. The feelings for the others were gone now and I was only waiting for _him_ to realize how I felt. I took comfort in the thought that while I waited, I could be sure I was the only girl he saw.

"It feels nice to sit like this. I could sit here like this forever but we need to hunt sometime. I could sleep like this though, I'm so comfortable and warm." I said after some silence.

"I could hold you forever and ever and ever and never feel uncomfortable. You are my life Renesmee Carlie Cullen. But are you going to sit here all day?"

"Maybe not all day… Can we sit here though till lunch and then go hunting? Fetch an elk or two?" I replied with a glowing smile.

"Maybe…"

The comfortable small-talk and warmness went on for hours until Jacob's stomach started growling. He sighed.

"Guess we can't sit here any longer. I'm a machine. I need to eat to be so hot," he said with a smirk. I don't think he noticed the double entendre in what he just said. _Yeah, and I don't want that to be lost. He's so damn hot in every aspect it's almost terrifying._

"Yeah, I'm getting a little thirsty too. But let's be quick, I'm going to use my time with you well today."

"Mm mm, that sounds good. You are the center of my universe and it's not fun being away from you so much, though not far away," he said, kissing my hair and then he stood up. I sighed and put up a little pout for just a sec. Then he pulled me up and with the touch, the pout vanished.

But it was true, after I started going to Forks High School I didn't get to be with Jacob that often. It was terrible and I hated it as I would attend high school often enough for the rest of my life.

We ran for the forest and didn't stop until inside the forest. Jacob went behind a tree and stripped while I longed for his touch again. He phased and walked back to me.

"My tiny wolfie," I said teasing him, because there wasn't anything tiny about the wolf standing before me. The wolf laughed.

"Last one to find an elk and bring it down has to fulfill one wish for the other," I said and ran. He ran fast behind me and I let him win. He could use the wish, but I didn't need it. I killed my elk and drank.

After he finished, he phased and ran to me in human form. _Damn, he's wearing clothes. _

"You won! What do you want? Ask me anything."_ Just ask me to kiss you and I'll be happy to grant it!_ Though I wanted very badly for him to kiss me, I wouldn't ask him until he seemed fine with me on that level." I'm going to keep it for something special," he said, with a glow in his eyes.


	2. Nervous, murderous and calm

**A/N : I know this is short just couldn't do much more. Love reviews.**

Jacob POV

Three months had gone by since I won my wish, it was February. I hadn't spent it but I was getting a clear picture about how I was going to use it. I had watched myself around Edward though, I wasn't ready to share this information with him. He would want to kill me. Nessie is was becoming a grown up and I felt more and more like I was in love with her. There was all of a sudden more meaning in every touch and every word. I felt jealous because Nessie was beginning to attend school and there were so many guys there who saw her every day and sat with her in class. I had always seen how beautiful she was but now I was beginning to see how attractive and sexy she was. Valentine's Day was three days from now and I had a plan for that day. I thought about it for a while longer and then ran to the Cullens' house. As I was getting close I met Alice and Jasper on the road. As Alice saw me, she slowed and stopped.

"Hi Jacob, it's nice to see you. Sorry that we're running away but we're going on a trip to Asia for Valentine's," she said smiling in her yellow car.

"Why are you so nervous Jacob?" Jasper said worried. "Is something going on? Vampires on the boarders?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm just going to speak with Edward for a sec, and then Bella as well before I see Nessie," I answered cursing myself for forgetting the mood-swing vamp.

"Oh, we all saw this coming, though Alice can't really_ see_ you," Jasper and Alice laughed.

"Good-bye and good luck, Jake. Hope to see you alive and well when we come back," Alice said laughing harder now and stepped on the gas.

_Terrifying vampires. Just a full house of vampires. Nothing to worry about. _

"Hi Jacob. What's wrong? I thought you weren't afraid of us anymore. You really never were," Edward said as I stepped into the big house. Esme and Carlilse sat on the couch and were watching CNN. Bella sat reading. Blondie was upstairs, I could hear her there but she was busy doing something by the sound.

"I'm not that scared of you. I have to talk to you though. Where's Nessie?"

"She's outside with Emmet. But she would come if I called her; they have been out for two hours."

"No!" I said just a tone to high and a second too soon. The three other vamps looked at me at once.

_I need to speak with you alone, Edward. It's about Nessie. Bella can come with you but I would appreciate it though if I could talk to you first. Just walk with me out of hearing range. _I said in my head so Edward could be the only one hearing. _It's better that just one killer vamp yells at me at a time. _

Edward looked confused but he turned to the others.

"I'm going to take a walk with Jacob. He needs to talk to me. I would appreciate some privacy." Then he walked to Bella. "He'll tell you everything after he tells me. He just wants to talk to one of us at a time," he murmured in a whisper in her ear.

"Let's go, Jacob." And with that he vanished out of the room and I followed him. I didn't hurry but I didn't walk at human pace either. He went to the meadow where the Volturi had faced us six years ago. I felt a chill go up my spine.

"What is it, Jacob? What do you want to talk about? You have never been this afraid of me, not even when we were practically enemies." Edward looked confused.

"Let me talk and try to let me finish. I want to talk to you as Ness's father. I came to you first to minimum my physical damage. I would like to ask your permission to ask Nessie out on a date. I'm asking you out of respect and knowledge of when you were born." I now first looked up at Edward but didn't let my thoughts wander just yet.

Edward looked like he was processing this information.

"I know you love her and you would do anything for her so I can't say I'm really worried. I also know you would never do anything to hurt her with the exception that if you didn't, she would hurt even more. But I didn't realize you were starting to feel like this towards her. It was expected but still you haven't thought once about this. Or have you been hiding this from me?"

"Yeah, I've felt this for the past two months at least but I wanted to be sure and to have the courage to talk to you first… and to talk to Bella."

"Yeah, I understand your worries now. But you have my permission. But I would appreciate it if you would explain this to Bella before you ask Nessie."

_Then you have to promise she won't kill me. _I asked in my head.

"I promise nothing of that sort. But I'll stand by her side and try to hold her back if she wants to rip you apart."

"Thank you" We walked back to the house and called Bella out. She was there in a second.

"Hi, Bells," I said worried.

"Hi, Jake. Is something wrong?" Bella seemed worried. Probably thinking the same Jasper had.

"No, I just have something to ask you or tell you." _I hope I'm not slaughtering myself. _Edward laughed at my thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

"Jake, his thoughts are always so funny. If you could promise not to kill him and let me hold your hand at least I think he would feel better," Edward said laughing and took her hand.

"Of course I won't kill him. I couldn't. You'll stop me though if I try?"

"Yes, honey." He said kissing her hair. "Jake, fire away." I glanced at him at his words.

"Bella, as you have noticed without a doubt, Nessie is about to stop aging. As that happens my relationship with her is bound to take changes. Since Valentine's Day is coming up, I was going to ask Nessie if she would like to spend it with me, as my date." I stopped talking and waited. Nothing happened. Then I looked up. Edward and Bella stared into each other's eyes and were clearly having a silent conversation. If someone with a special talent was under Bella's shield, she could tap into it and use it herself as well.

"Please say something, Bells? I'm dying here." I was getting worried. Then she turned to me.

"Jacob, I thank you for telling me this. It's great to see that you have learned to respect me and Edward as Nessie's parents. I guess you want to go ask Nessie now. We'll talk later if she says yes about when you can come. Now I want to talk to my husband. We're going back to the cottage and would appreciate it if we could be left alone. Bye." Bella said this all like she was holding something back and Edward held her in his arms now.

"Bye. Thank you so much." And with that they vanished.


	3. Yes

**A/N: If you are looking for something bad to happen there will be a aweful lot of waiting. This is a romance fanfic and I won't let anything bad happen the first 10 chapters or more. **

I ran back to the big house and walked in. I told the others that Edward and Bella wanted to be alone and went out. I found Emmet and Nessie hunting and waited until they finished drinking.

"Hi Nessie." _Oh, I'm going to be so glad if there comes a time when I can just run to her and hug her and kiss when I greet her. This is unbearable! It's good that Edward is nowhere around, he would probably rip me to pieces. _

"Hi, Jake," they said in unison, but I really didn't notice anything but her voice.

"Hi Emmet. Can I talk to Nessie alone? We'll be right back."

"Of course, I'll just go see if Rose has packed already. We're going to Africa again."

"Cool." And then he left. There was no-one near us. I was alone with Nessie and I was about to ask her on a date.

"How are you doing?" She asked with her wonderful voice.

"I'm fine. Better than fine even. I'm great." I was trying to gather some courage for this question.

"I was actually wondering if you would walk with me?" _If we go walking she won't see me blush._

"Of course I will."

RPOV

When Jake came, I and Uncle Emmet were feeding. He took me for a walk.

"As you have probably noticed Valentine's Day is tomorrow. I was hoping that you would do me the honor of spending it with me as my valentine?" He sounded nervous. But I really didn't care because he had just asked me on a date. On a special date. _Of course I will. I have been waiting for this for six months now! Be formal, he was! He could so can you. Answer like a lady with manners!_

"I would like that very, very much. I have to ask Mom and Dad but after a panic attack they will be fine." _I hope so anyway._

"I kind of talked to your parents before asking you. Just so they couldn't really yell at me for this after the fact. If they were really against it, they could've stopped me before I asked you. Sorry if I offended you in anyway though." He was nervous again. I wanted nothing more than to take him and kiss him passionately, but I knew it was going to have to wait.

"No, it's okay. Thank you very much. Mom didn't hurt you, did she?" Now I was scared. _Mom wouldn't have done that, would she? Dad knew how I felt for my Jake and he would have told her. She couldn't hurt me in this way, could she? What if…_

"No, don't worry, she didn't do anything. But they went home to talk and they wanted to be alone so … I guess she's going to yell at Edward instead or something." Then his smirk turned into a glowing smile.

"You said yes! You said yes! That's so wonderful. Oh my holy god, I will never doubt you again!" And with that he stopped and turned to me and picked me up, swung me around and then pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair again and again. He hugged me even tighter and at that moment everything outside the two of us didn't exist. I smelled his chest and my senses were filled with his musky scent. I wanted so much just to kiss him and never let him go but I thought about how much thought he had put into this and I would have to wait for tomorrow.

"Yes, yes and yes! I was hoping you would ask me and I was long ago ready with an answer." I blushed at what I said but he kissed my head again and I forgot about being embarrassed and just felt him.

"I was so worried you weren't going to say yes. I'm going to kill Edward," he said chuckling. I couldn't see his face so I didn't know how relieved he was. I was still buried in his chest and I did _not_ want to let go. We stood there for a while but at last Jacob sighed and pulled me from his chest. But he took my hand and walked very close to me.

"We should head back before someone comes looking for you. And I need to talk to your parents about when I can pick you up." We both smiled at that.

"Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme are the only ones who are going to be home tomorrow. Ali and Jazz already left, Rose and Emm are going in an hour or less and mom and dad are going this afternoon. I hope they don't cancel to look after me though."

_They wouldn't do that, would they? They wouldn't back out just because Jake had asked me out on a date. I was old enough to start dating. And I would be better off with someone like Jake who knew everything about me and my lifestyle and could protect me. Plus Mom and Dad were in desperate need of alone time too. _

Bella POV

Jake told me he was beginning to feel romantically about _my_ daughter. _My_ precious, little, daughter. And her father – who always has been over-protective and old-fashioned – told him to just go ahead and ask her out on a date.

_I'm freaking out! This is the boy who tricked me into kissing him when he found out that I was engaged! How can you just let him go off and start dating our daughter? _I shouted at Edward with my shield around him. Jacob just stood there watching us.

_How can you let this happen? He fought so hard to prove that I was in love with him as well just so we all could have a bigger heart-break! How could you say yes? We are going to talk bad when we get home! Now I'm going to tell him to go shut it somewhere and we're going home to talk! _I shouted more. I turned to Jacob but before I could, Edward grabbed me and started thinking something.

_Wait! Listen for a moment before you ruin your daughter's life! They love each other. They both want this. Nessie has been thinking about him this way for the last six months. So just yell at me and stuff but let him ask her! Or else she will be devastated! You can take me home and shout at me and even beat me up but don't ruin this for her!_

I didn't understand how he could take this like it was a good thing. But he took me into his arms restraining me and charming me at a time. I gave in. I told Jake to go and thanked him for his respect… yuck! Then I ran home as fast as I could. Edward followed. He stopped in the doorway and I turned to him.

"Why? Why? She's only six and a half years old!" I was hysterical now.

"Honey? You know she's older than that, both in looks and mind. She's just as hormonal as you were when you met me. Think if someone had told you that you couldn't date me! What would you have done?"

"If you don't remember, people _did_ tell me I couldn't date you! I just did anyway." I was frustrated now.

"Yeah, exactly my point! If you don't allow Ness to date Jacob, she'll find a way to do it anyway. Don't you want her to tell us when she goes to see Jacob, rather than she's going to see Rachel or Clare or someone?"

He looked at me like I should let this be enough to give into this. I didn't so he continued.

"Besides, love, Jacob is not the same guy he was before Ness. You know that he would never force or trick Ness to do anything against her will. He loves her too much! Though he loved you very much – I can't deny that and neither can he – that was only human love. This is soul mate stuff. He would give his life, soul, family, pack, anything to save her or make her happier. Think about it and then you'll see that we are better off knowing about this and accepting it. It will be under our supervision then," Edward finished. As he said the last sentence, he walked slowly towards me with open arms.

He always did this when I got mad. He would find something logic about the thing I didn't accept and twisted it against me so I had no reason to be angry anymore.

Of course_ my_ daughter wouldn't let me – or anyone else – stop her from being with the boy she loved. It would be better if she would trust us and Jacob seemed to respect me and Edward as her parents, he wouldn't do something against our say.

"Okay, but they have to be responsible and they can't hide stuff from us." I was giving in and he noticed. He took me into his arms and kissed my lips. Then his hands moved up from my waist and up under my shirt – actually one of his shirts but whatever – and removed it. Then he pushed me to one of the walls and I took his T-shirt off and zipped his jeans and took them off too. He was kissing my neck as he took my pants off and then the underwear was gone in one second as I wrapped my legs around his waist.


	4. Rules

**A:N sorry for the wait just had to go over spelling and stuff. Also sorry for the short chapters but they will get longer. (hopefully) Again reminder : This is a romance/Drama/ angst story Not a adventure/Fighting story yet anyway. Tell me if I'm doing something right. Or WRONG! Thanks everybody who read this story my first. **

RPOV

When we reached Grandma's and Grandpa's house, there were four vampires there. Rose, Emmet, Esme and Carlisle. I saw Uncle Emmet smirk at Jake as he entered the house with my arm around him. Aunt Rose looked annoyed but she always looked like that when Jake was around. They looked packed and ready and I knew they were just waiting for Mom and Dad.

I wondered if Mom was killing Dad. I used my gift and showed Jake the picture in my head. He laughed.

"No, let's hope not, I don't want to get Edward into too much trouble," he said, giggling.

"No, the only one in trouble here is you!" Mom was back. Dad was in after her just a second later. Jacob eased out of my hold.

_Great! Why can't they just be cool about this? _I was already longing to hold him again. I noticed that Dad looked at Mom with what looked like a warning as he heard my thoughts.

_Good!_ I took Jake's hand, surely they could handle that.

"I see you got your answer," Dad said. Then he turned to the others in the room.

"Jacob asked Ness to be his Valentine." It was clear that he was answering someone's unspoken question.

"But I see you're all set to go. Rose, Emmet, thank you for waiting for a chance to say good-bye to us." He and Mom hugged them and said good-bye and then everybody else said good-bye and Rose and Emmet left. Then Mom turned back to me and Jacob. She looked like she was going to bite Jacob's head off.

Mom began to talk. _Dad, please don't let her ruin this!_ Dad winked at me and gave me a comforting smile.

"As you know, we allow this," she waved at us.

"But still, there are things that need to be clear. First we expect you both to be responsible and take your time with everything. You sort of have forever so there is no rush," she wrinkled her nose as if she was saying: _and because you have forever, I don't see the rush in starting now._

She continued:

"Second is that we expect that you don't keep stuff from us. I remember that your Dad didn't care that much what you did but we do. And Ness is not a legal adult though you are, Jacob. But this means you're not supposed to go see Jacob without telling us. As you both know Ness will be of legal age nine years after her birth." She took a deep breath. _What is this? This is going to take hours if she's going to say everything she wants._

"We were hoping that you would be fine with changing your plans so that you could spend tomorrow here on our land. You will have the cottage for yourselves but Esme and Carlisle will be here." Mom stopped. Jacob and I were speechless. My mother was telling us not to have sex, yet she was fine with this. But then I realized that she wanted me and Jake to spend tomorrow here.

_Did she mean you are going to be with us at the cottage?_ I asked Dad.

"No, Ness. As your mother said before, you will be alone in the cottage. We are still going on our holiday at Island Esme. We need the break. Though you are our greatest achievement in our existence, you can be a handful sometimes," Dad said with a loving smile.

"Is it alright for you to spend tomorrow here, Jake?" I could see Mom was starting to be herself again.

"Yes, the place doesn't matter the most, it's the person I spend tomorrow with. That's the only thing I'm not ready to change about these plans," he said absolutely glowing and squeezed my hand.

Jake took me out for a walk again and he held my hand while we walked.

"I guess I should get going. When can I come tomorrow?" He said, looking excited.

"Why don't you come by the house around eleven? I'll be up and ready. Can't wait," I said sad because he would be away from me for twenty hours.

"Yeah, that sounds good. But now I have to go and I think your parents need to talk to you too. Sleep well and be well rested for our date," he said smiling. _He looks so hot when he smiles. Then he always looks hot so…_

He gave me a hug and a finger-kiss and ran away.

As I walked back, Mom met me and pulled me into the garage. She pointed me to sit down and then sat down next to me.

"I know you don't want to talk about this with me but I am your mother. I want you to know that you shouldn't have sex yet. I know you're going to want to when your relationship with Jake grows but I want you to wait. I was married before my first time. But that was mostly your father's fault; he wanted to wait because he is so old-fashioned." She laughed and if she could've blushed, she would have.

"I know that when you are with the one you love, every touch is meaningful but sometimes hugs and kisses and stuff like that is just enough. And it should be at your age. Can you promise me that you will not have sex with Jacob in the near future? Wait six months or more until you decide? You'll make your mother and father really happy and less worried."

I was stunned. My mother was telling me not to have sex yet with a guy I hadn't even gone out on a date with yet. _But hey, I'll wait a whole year if it will keep you off my back about Jacob. _

"Of course I'll wait. Besides Jake would never do anything you wouldn't want him to do. He's too afraid of you. And he respects you." I laughed.

"Mm mm, I like the sound of that afraid stuff." Mom laughed again.


	5. Thirst

**A:N I'm going to post these together(3-4) just because they were ready at the same time. Sorry for the wait again. Sorry if you don't like the POV changing but it's going to be like that. Forever. If we or the story have that long. Hihi. Do not own anything. Just the story and that is based on Twilight.**

JPOV

_I can't believe it is really happening. I'm taking Nessie on a date. What am I supposed to say? I am so nervous. _I walked up the roed to the Cullens' house like so many times before. I rang the bell this time and a second later she opened the door. She greated me and dragged me into the house.

"Good morning, Nessie. Happy Valentine's Day." I handed her a bouquet of flowers I knew she loved.

"Thanks, Jake, I'll just put those in water." She went at lightening speed and was back empty-handed in two seconds.

"Oh, hi, Jacob." Carlisle was here. I couldn't see Esme.

"Hi, Carlisle. Good morning or something." _What do you say to a sleepless vampire?_

"Yeah, or something. Are you two going to the cottage now or just out? It really doesn't matter but I would appreciate it if you could start outside of the house. We will check on you in three hours at your parents' request. See you then." And with that he vanished upstairs. I looked at Nessie.

"Let's get out. They're using the alone time they have. Race you to the cottage." And then she vanished too. I raced after her. I did not want to hear this.

I walked into her room. She was sitting on the bed, smiling. I sat against the wall and pulled her into my arms. Her head, lying on my chest, felt right. We had almost avoided this kind of touch for a couple of months because it was awkward and weird.

"Can you imagine? We are sitting here all alone together on a date!" I asked to fill in the silence.

"Yeah, it's perfect." she said happily.

"Well, it's short of one thing, I'd think. And I'm going to use my wish. Will you do me the honor of allowing me to kiss you?"

"You don't need your wish for that, keep it." She turned quickly and her lips were now inchesaway from mine. I didn't wait. I kissed her and it was sweet and tender; everything my first kiss with Bella hadn't been. She would be happy.

"That was better then I imagined. But so are you." She smiled as she said it. I was so happy, I couldn't think. But I didn't have to as she kissed me again. This time, it was full of passion. We only stopped to breathe and continued to kiss for a while. There was a lot of bottled-up of passion and desire in every kiss. At last we broke apart. I didn't let her go far but she sat beside me and I held my arm behind her back.

"I'm in love you, Jacob, and I have for the last six months at least." She was breathless but her voice was still as beautiful.

"I'm in love you too, my Nessie," I realized I was out of breath as well and my voice was raspy.

"I love you more than my life. I will always love you and remember that." I hugged her.

We sat enjoying the moment for a while. But then Nessie tensed up.

"What is it, Ness?" I looked at her worried. She was restraining herself.

_Who is visiting now? It's Valentine's Day and everybody human we know is spending it with their love… Oh, it's me, isn't it? Since Nessie doesn't mind my smell anymore, she doesn't mind drinking my blood either._

"It's me, right? Can you go out and hunt on your own?" I knew she might not be able to; she could be too thirsty, too tempted by my blood. She grabbed my arm tightly. If I were human, she would have broken my wrist. She showed me a picture of her running out of the cottage after a big russet wolf, into the forest and hunting down a lion. She was too thirsty for an elk to be enough. I understood that she could get out if I led her there, but she was afraid to hurt me as a human.

"I'll go out, don't worry about me." And I let her go and ran out of the house. I phased half way through the door and my clothes flew in every direction. I heard her follow me and ran faster and tried to find a mountain lion. I heard one left to me and ran passed it without notice.

When she was done, she ran towards me with a guilty face. I wanted to phase back but I would be naked. I longed to run to the cottage and grab a pair of sweet pants – I had some there just in case.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I'm good now though. You can phase back." She looked confused why I hadn't phased. I whined and put my paw on her clothes. Her face lightened up with understanding.

"So you're naked. You can still phase though I'm here." I grinned but my paw was still on her clothes.

"Okay. But it's only because I don't want my family to kill you. But will you walk with me? I don't want you to go after what I did. Unless you want to, of course." I was not happy about this. A part of me wanted to run to the house, phase and go to her and tell her it was okay but she needed me with her. _Stupid clothes._

Instead I threw her onto my back. She laughed and grabbed my fur. It felt wonderful. I ran to the cottage, stopped outside and let her off me. She ran inside and came back with a pair of pants but no shirt. _She doesn't want me to put on a shirt._

I ran behind a tree and phased and dressed. Then I ran back to her and swept her into my now bare arms and held her tight.

"I'm not going anywhere without you today. I'm not mad or upset or anything. I know why that happened and I'm sorry I'm the cause of it. I know it hurts you and I'm sorry. I love you and I'll never stop," I said in a soothing voice. I couldn't bear it if she blamed herself for this.

"I know you love me and I love you but I'm so sorry about the vampire thing." She started trembling; she was crying into my chest.

"No, that's not your fault. That is something we can only blame the first vampire or the thing that made the first vampire." I laughed and felt that she did too in between her cries.

"I have a question though. Why now and not before? You have always thirsted for my blood a little when you're thirsty but never like this." She buried her face in my chest as she answered and I guessed she was hiding her blush from me.

"Your scent has grown more human and nice the past months and Dad says it's because I'm experiencing you in a more human way. And when you kissed me, my thirst grew as well as you started to smell more and more human. I just wasn't ready for this to come like that so I'm sor…"

"Do not tell me you're sorry anymore! I don't want to hear it. As you said yourself, you couldn't help it. But I don't want to put you in pain. If me being here does that I can go." _Though I really don't want to._

"The pain isn't that bad. Grandpa Charlie is much tastier. Besides the pain that comes when you're not here, is worse. I long for your presence and your touch and I want to spend this day with you. If you want."

She sounded unsure about me staying. I put my hand under her cheek and raised her hand so her eyes had to look into mine.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, nothing would please me more than to spend this day, every day with you." I kissed her. We didn't break apart until we needed to breathe. As we separated, we noticed someone watching us. Carlisle was standing about five feet away from us.

"Hi, Carlisle. Sorry, we didn't notice you there." I tried to remain casual but it was sort of embarrassing.

"Oh, I saw that. I wonder if you would stop if you didn't need to breathe. But I'm just checking up on you for Edward. But I see you have your pants on and Nessie is even fully dressed so I can't see anything wrong. What have you been doing?" He smiled.

"Oh, not what you have been doing, Grandpa. Mostly just talking and doing that. Then just about a half an hour ago, I tried to kill Jacob." She said it casually but I noticed her trembling a little as she told Carlisle about trying to kill me. I squeezed her tighter to reassure her it was okay.

"What happened?" Carlisle was worried now."What do you mean?"

As Nessie opened her mouth, she started crying again so I spoke instead.

"We were kissing and then she felt really thirsty at the same time since my smell wasn't as wolfie. I smelled like a human to her and she was worried that she couldn't restrain herself. But she told me with her gift, to run out and find her a lion. So we found a lion and she drank and now it's fine." Carlisle nodded but I turned my head down and whispered to Nessie.

"It's okay, just tell me when it gets worse and we'll just go hunting again. I'm okay and I love you." She stopped crying and just held me tight until she stopped trembling.

"You two know you can talk to me if you have any problems with the thirst. Or anything else for that matter. And I'm sure everyone in the family will agree. But I'll leave you to it for now but Esme and I would like it if you came over around four o'clock. Bye."


	6. A Couple

**A/N: Okay... sorry for the wait. I'll try to upload faster from now. but just huge Writers block and I read a couple of long stories myself that kept me from writing. But I know this chapter is short but this chap and the next two will sort of be a little fill-in ers. But Enjoy.... love reviews :P Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. !!!  
**

Chapter 5

I held her tightly. "Please tell me you're not going to wonder anymore about whether I'm going to leave, I won't!"

After a while she pulled her head off my chest. She looked up with a little glow in her eyes.

"Can we sit down? My legs are going to grow stiff if I stand any longer if I stand any longer." I sat down and pulled her gently down with me. But she didn't lay her head on my chest as I thought she would do. She kissed me and again and again. Between one of the kisses, I pushed her gently away.

"Are you sure this is okay? Doesn't it hurt?" I looked her in the eye and saw nothing but happiness.

"It hurts a little but it's okay. This — holding you and kissing you makes all that pain worth it. Besides, Mom smelled much better to Dad and they were together, for what, two, three years before he bit her? And that was only because I was killing her! And then he didn't even drink her blood. Practice makes perfect, doesn't it? So stop talking and kiss me."

She was beaming as she reached up to kiss me. This time I didn't stop her and she ended on top of me and kissed my chest, neck and mouth until my desire got too strong and I rolled her so I was on top of her and started to kiss her earlobes, neck and collarbone. It felt so good and she was the only one in the world. I don't know how long we were kissing but when Ness pulled away. My first thought was that she was thirsty.

"No, it's not that. It's just that it's around four and I don't want Grandpa Carlisle to have too many pictures of us kissing in his head when mom and dad come home. I would like to have you alive." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Are you sure it's four though?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Are you stalling, Jacob Black?"

"No… oh, kind of but I really don't want to walk in on Esme and Carlilse," I blurted. She laughed.

"No, I guess not. But they've stopped now because we are coming."

"They'd better but can we just walk? I want to be with you." I kissed her before I stood up and pulled her up with me. I kissed her again and then we walked off.

*

Ness and I were at the cottage again. I was sitting on the bed with her in my lap. Her head was lying on my bare chest and our fingers were entwined. We were just talking about Claire and Quil. They wouldn't have this for another seven years or something.

"But it's nothing to feel sorry about. Quil won't feel like this 'till she is ready and their relationship will only grow while he waits." I kissed her hair and hugged her.

_And the fact that our relationship is only seven years old and this fast forwarding is going to bite me in the ass at some point. _

"I love you, Ness, so much. I'm deeply in love with you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, why not?" My heart skipped a beat at her casual answer but before I could comprehend what it meant, she continued.

"I'm joking, Wolfie. I love you too. I would be honored to be your girlfriend." I looked at her grinning.

"Don't ever do that again! I was so scared!"

"Sorry, but let me make it up to you."And she turned, so she sat in my lap with her legs around my waist. Then she started to kiss my neck with gentle kisses. It felt so good and I forgot everything else in the world.

"Are you alright now?" And then there was another kiss. I couldn't even think, she felt so good. I tried to say something but all there came was a moan and: "Ness…"

"So I've made it up to you?" she asked with her gift. But while she asked, her kisses moved up my ear and between kisses, I felt her breath in my ear. I couldn't just sit back anymore, my passion took over and I rolled her onto her back on the bed and begun kissing her. I kissed her neck a little but my control didn't last. I wanted her mouth and I got it. I kissed her and soon I was on my back and she pushed against me like she wanted to melt into me. That couldn't go on forever but we never broke apart that night. We had hunted before we got back and we just lay there, talking, hugging, and kissing until we fell asleep.

As we woke up, we were entwined. She looked absolutely perfect and soon I forgot everything again as she kissed me. But then she pulled away from my mouth and I whined from the separation but she only moved to my neck and chest to kiss me with such force I knew she was going to leave a hiccy. She seemed to be making a smily face of hiccies.


	7. Our Place

**A/N really sorry for the late update and sorrier for what I have to say now. This story will go on Hiatus for a while because of my mayor writers-block. If you want me to update again after I find my spirit again please review and tell me... i need incourigement as well ... Thanks go to my lovely Beta Hildigunnur.**

Two months later.

RPOV

_I hate school. It takes time from my Wolfie. I'm going to be so happy when I won't be going to school. And then when I do again, I'll have him with me. In school! I haven't seen him now in four days and I miss him..._

I walked to my car where he was waiting like every Friday. I ran the last yard and jumped into his arms. He held me tight but let me go before people started looking too much. They always looked at us when Jake came. He was so big and light-dressed, no matter what the weather was like.

"Hey, can I drive today? I want to take you somewhere." He put on his adorable puppy dog face and offered his hand.

"But maybe I wanted to drive today," I said, smirking "But since you ask so nicely then I suppose you can drive." He grinned and waited for the keys. Once he got them, he opened the passenger seat and helped me in, then got in himself. He drove home to Grandpa and Grandma's house. But he asked me to stay and when he opened my door, he led me to Uncle Emmet's car. It was big and off-road. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What are we going to do? Where are you taking me?" He just smiled like he was saying: 'It's a surprise.' And he opened the car and then drove to the baseball clearing.

But he drove further than that. He stopped when the tracks were not for cars anymore and got out. I followed him out and gave him a confused look.

"We're going to have to walk up here but I can carry you if you want." He glanced at me and I imagined me in his arms; his hot, comfy arms and tight against him. It would feel a little weird to let someone just carry you but then again I had been carried half my life.

"That would be okay. If you don't think it will hold you back, I _can_ walk if it comes to that." He glowed too. Maybe even thinking of the perks of having me in his arms. I decided to show him I wasn't lazy, I just wanted _him_. I used my gift to show him my imagined picture of him holding me. He smirked and pulled me close to kiss me. It was passionate and deep and we had a hard time parting. But he pushed me away way too soon though. He must really want to show me that place if he's pushing me away. We both sighed but smiled again when he pulled me close again and lifted me up. I cuddled myself into his chest. I enjoyed the moment, even though I was trying to stamp every memory deep in my brain. After half an hour he slowed down to a stop.

"Now close your eyes and let me lead you from here." I closed my eyes but pulled him closer for his warmth and strength.

"I'll do that but you have to be close or I'll get cold." We laughed but he walked closer to me and led my into a forest. My senses told me that.

"Now open your eyes." I did and the first thing I saw was how beautiful this forest was. Then I noticed how perfect it was. We were standing in some kind of clearing but not nearly as big as the baseball one. It was full of grass but not overgrown. It was a perfect place for us and we could even hunt in these woods. Then I looked at my beaming boyfriend and everything else was gone – I know I'm always thinking that but it's so true. I tried to tell him how much I loved it but I couldn't get a word out. So I touched him gently to show him instead. He looked me in the eyes and I was so totally lost in him. We were so close now…

"I'm glad you like it." His voice was raspy and as he finished talking, we kissed. It was like no other. It was perfect though, as this place. I didn't want to leave ever. When we finally took a breath, he sat down and pulled me with him. When Jake stopped and pushed me gently a from him, it was all too soon. I propped myself up on my elbows to look at him properly and he started to talk.

"I see you like the place. I'm glad. And I was wondering if you wanted to stay here this weekend? I asked your parents if it would be okay and they said yes." He smiled carefully.

"Of course, I love it, so why not? And thank you for asking Mom and Dad, now we don't have to leave until Sunday." I kissed him.

"Should I set up the tent? Not that we really need it tonight, the weather is so good." He smiled and I knew what he was thinking. I wouldn't be cold in his arms and not at all uncomfortable.

"But won't you be uncomfortable holding me all night?"

"That, my love, will never be anything other than complete bliss. But if you want, we can set up the tent."

"No, I want to see the stars and have your arms around me. But shouldn't we get a sleeping bag to lie on top of so that we won't be lying on the grass? Not that I will sleep in it because then I'll wake up blazing hot." We went down to the car to get the sleeping bag and a water can for Jake. But then we got back and we just talked and kissed until we drifted into sleep.


	8. Naive

**A:n. Okay, don't hate me. Lots of fun coming your way now. I have figured out where this story is going so I can finally update. Okay, few things need to be said. If you haven't noticed I changed the ratings on the story to M. It's going to be a little M rated and then maybe a little much ... It's going to progress just like their realationship. So angst and fluff and lemons coming your way .. now read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All my ideas come from some other stories. I'm a looser. I can't write origianal. **

Rpov.

"Good morning, love. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully of course. I didn't expect anything else. How about you, wolfie?"

"The same. I love holding you in my arms. You hungry?"

"No, not yet. Better yet… I'm hungry for you."

"Is that so?ˮ I rolled in his arms so that I was facing him and he was lying on his back on the sleeping bag. He wasn't wearing a shirt so his naked chest was on display. I trailed my finger down the middle of his chest and then in circles up again. I was careful not to touch his nipples. I did that a few times and by the time I finished, he was twisting under me.

"Ness…. please."

"Please what, Jakey?"

"Please stop… teasing…"

"Stop? I can stop if you want."

"No, just… be nice."

"Nice. I'll try." And I did. I leaned down and started to lick his nipple. I bit it and sucked it and made him squirm under me. I loved how he bit his tongue trying desperately to stifle his moans.

"Relax babe, no one can hear you here. There's no need to bite your tongue off. You can make all the noise you want. Just tell me if I'm doing something you don't want."

"Just…" He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Uh-uh. Who said you could do that, bad boy?"

"Oh, Ness. I think you've had your fun." And with that he dared to roll me over. But before I could protest or roll him over, he kissed me again, and again and again. When I was starting to gasp for air, he moved down to my neck.

"I think I'm not the bad one here. You denied me of your mouth on mine for far too long there. But if you want I can be bad." He said. And with that he started kissing my collarbone and neck. But then I decided to play a little trick on him.

"Jake, I'm getting thirsty, I hate to stop this but we have to if I am not to get too thirsty. Come hunting with me?"

I ran with him after me. I couldn't believe anything could destroy this or that things could get any better than this. I was naïve.

**RPOV month later: June.**

Nahuel was coming. I was looking forward to it and I had hoped that he would be happy to stay a little while this time. He had visited us a couple of times since the Volturi visit but only stayed for a week or so at a time. I thought he was a good friend and sort of funny. Mom and Dad always were a little too formal with him but didn't tell me why. It could just be his smell. He smelled delicious and so tempting but because he was the same species I am, I wasn't really thirsty around him.

As I finished school the day he was supposed to arrive, he was waiting for me at my Mercedes. He smiled as I ran walked towards him. He opened his arms as I ran the last few feet and jumped into his hug.

"Oh, Nahuel, it's good to see you." I said. He laughed

"Oh, is that so? Why is that, Beautiful?"

He always called me that. At first it was annoying and embarrassing but now I was used to it.

"Maybe because I haven't seen you for a whole year or maybe just because you're so easy to look at." I smiled and gave him a mocking seductive look.

"Oh, it's good to see you, Beautiful. As you said it's been long and you have grown so much. Anything special happened since last time?" He smirked. He was asking for news.

"No Volturi, no wars with the shape-shifters. Just relationships with them. I'm dating Jake now. You remember him?" As I shared my happy news, his smile flickered a little.

"Oh, so you are dating a wolf now. Nice, Beautiful, but I thought you had better taste than that." He grinned and I hit him hard.

"Don't you dare insult my boyfriend. Besides he smells pretty good to me now. But that doesn't even matter. I love him and he loves me." I defended my boyfriend with a scathing look.

"Okay, sorry, it was only a joke. I'm happy that you're happy. Should we go to your house? My aunt is there already but I decided to come see you first. Let me drive." He glowed at the sight of my car.

Nahuel was great. Though he was older then my father, he was still just a teen. He drove me home and then we raced inside. His aunt was already there talking to everybody.

"Hi. everyone."

"Hi, guys." When everyone had said hello. Nahuel and I went to the cottage to catch up on what had happened since our last meeting.

"So you're dating. And your birthday is coming up in just a few months so you must be excited. You're going to be a full grown vampire in just two months. He grinned

"It will be weird for you not to grow anymore, don't you think?"

"Yeah, maybe, but I will still be growing mentally. Learning how to control my thirst, my strength and stuff like that. "

"Yes, but you have forever so …"

"But hey, what do you want to do? We have until 6 pm alone. Then Jake and I are going to see a movie. You can come with us if you want but I don't promise it will be fun." _Though I really hope you'll stay. I don't feel like it will be fun to have you and Jake together at the movies tonight and I want him all for MYSELF tonight._

I saw him think and then accept my proposal with a beaming smile on his face. _Ah, well then I'll just have to talk to Jake and let him hold me and kiss me extra much._

"'Kay, great. I'll just call Jake and let him know. Just look around and something."

"Hi Ness, something wrong?"

"No, not really. Just change of plans tonight."

"Oh, do you have to cancel or something?" The disappointment in his voice was clear as day

"Or something… Nahuel came today and I was wondering if it would be okay if he came with us. I really just want to be with you but I can't be rude." I stated and then waited in silence and heard him sigh and think. I could hear disappointment in the silence but a different kind than before.

"You'll have 99.99% of my attention tonight. Please don't cancel on me. I don't want to go alone with him." I knew he wouldn't say no. He never said no to me. He sighed again and I knew he was giving up.

"I'll come with you but you have to stay close to me so I won't jump him and attack. He does something to me. "

"No problem Jake. I want to stay close to you. You're still going to come pick me up?"

"Of course, honey. I'll pick you up but only if you'll sit in front with me."

"Deal. See you tonight."

"Nahuel, he's here. Come on."

"Beautiful, there's no need to hurry or is the mutt not into waiting?"

"His name IS Jacob. And he's not the one I'm worried about. I'm not into waiting. I'm going now and I really don't care if you come with. So HURRY."

"Okay, I'm coming."

And I hurried out to find a very sexy Jacob leaning onto his car. I ran without shame at him and kissed him. I felt him start to kiss me and then stiffen up as he realized who was behind me. I touched him and showed him I wanted him to kiss me, not Nahuel. And he looked at me and kissed me properly. Nahuel started to clear his throat but I just kept on kissing Jacob. Then I broke the kiss to get some air.

"Now, that's a good way to greet one's boyfriend," Jake said smiling.

"Yes, but let go see the movie. Shotgun. Sorry, Nahuel."

"It's alright. I think I'm going to be good in the back, Beautiful."

"What did you call her?"

"I called her Beautiful. Don't you agree with me on that?"

"Yes, but why do you call her that?"

"I told you, besides I have always called her that, why should I stop now?"

I grabbed Jake's arm to avoid a fight and showed him I wasn't upset by it and I was still his. He seemed to calm down but not enough so I tried showing him I would be upset if he continued this until it became a fight. I felt that Jake was tense so I put my hand on his as he drove away.

While he drove, I showed him us kissing: at the movies, in my room, in his car, on a bed, that kind of stuff. He seemed to calm down so I told him I loved him and wanted him with my gift. After a while, I just started to lose myself in thoughts of our kisses and playfulness around them. I didn't realize I was still holding Jake until he spoke again.

"Ness, please, as much as I want to see that, I am trying to drive."

"Oops. Sorry. I forgot. Then hurry. When we get to the movies you can watch that for two hours straight."

Jpov.

We arrived at the movies and Ness and I walked up to the ticket sale and that fool followed. We had decided to go see a romantic comedy.

"I don't really want to see that film," that fool said.

"Then you can either go home or see something else," I told him.

"No, I can watch it. I want to use my time with Beautiful here."

It turned out to be a series of interruptions by Nahuel and none of the promised picture show from Ness. The night was irritating and that fool was really trying to get on my nerves. I drove them home but got out of the car with Ness. We had been silent and not touched each other for the last few hours. She said good night to Nahuel and at last he went away.

"I'm sorry. Jake. I didn't know he was going to be that much in our faces. Forgive me."

"Hmm… I don't know. Maybe … if you kiss me."

And kiss me she did. After a minute she jumped up and hooked her legs around my waist without breaking the kiss. I broke it for a second then to breathe and then captured her again in a kiss.

"We have to say good night now. It's getting late. But can you come to my place tomorrow? I can pick you up." I said.

"Sounds good, love. But I wish you didn't have to go." She said.

"I have to, I'm running patrol tonight. I can pick you up at 9 am when my patrol is over. How's that?"

"Sounds even better but then you won't get any sleep."

"We can just do something relaxing and then I won't need as much sleep."

"See you tomorrow then." And with that she jumped down and kissed me good night. It was a sweet kiss and loving.

**Hope you like it. Review and tell me how I did. Its been so long I don't know if it's any good. Review... please. or I'll make Nessie die. And write a sequel about Jacob/Nahuel slash. **


	9. Sex and slamming doors

**A:N: because I'm a good person .. unlike the rest of you ... I'm not making Nessie die or writing a Nahuel/Jacob slash. ... but that would be fun wouldn't it ? Please review like crazy and get me up to at least 10 reviews. **

Chapter 9

RPOV

"I know you want to but I think you're just going to be in too much pain if we have sex. Remember when we first kissed? You were surprised by my scent and your gain of thirst so what do you think will happen if we have sex? Can't you just wait a while and we can slowly get there? Please?"

"Oh, so you don't trust me enough to let me do this. I can do this and I'm sorry you're scared that I'll hurt you but I'm not! Oh sometimes I hate that you are a shape-shifter." I growled. I was so angry I hadn't realized that I had admitted in a roundabout way that I could hurt my Wolfie.

"Yeah? Why don't you just stop dating me and start dating that fool Nahuel? He seems to like you like that, ʻBeautiful.ʼ" He was clearly angry as well. I knew he was getting sick and tired of Nahuel whom he thought was constantly hitting on me. He just never said anything because he wasn't one to start a fight with me.

"Maybe I just will. It's clear you don't love me enough to trust me so maybe this just isn't working." I was too angry with him for conflating sex and Nahuel. He looked stunned. Pulling together strength from my anger I pushed him out of the house but before I closed the door, I said:

"And if you didn't get it from all this, we broke up!" And with that I slammed the door in his face and ran into my room. It seemed that Jacob had taken all of my anger with him and all that was left was my broken heart.

I started crying and I don't know for how long I sat there crying but I was still at it when Mom and Dad came into my room. When Mom saw me, she ran to me and held me and Dad looked like he was in pain. But of course he was in pain. He heard my thoughts that were just replay of ʻwhat have I done, how could I? Why me? And HE'S GONE!ʼ Besides Dad was always in pain when I cried.

EPOV

When Bella and I got home, Ness was crying on her bed. I could smell Jacob, the scent was fresh. Bella ran to our daughter and tried to calm her down. Judging by her thoughts, it seemed like she barely noticed us. I called Jasper.

"Hi. Jasper, can you come in two minutes? Not less than a minute though. And bring Alice. Get ready to calm us down and talk to Ness."

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?" He sounded worried. But that was why I called him. He and Alice were so close to Ness and it was nice to have Jasper around for her mood-swings. But though they were close, I would normally call Jacob first because he could reason with her when no-one else could. But this time around Jacob seemed to be the cause of her turmoil.

"I don't know. We come home just now and found her crying on her bed. I don't know what happened but I smell Jacob and the scent is fresh."

"Okay, just stay calm. We'll be there in two minutes."

I went back into the room and crawled onto the bed and put my arms around my girls.

"Ness, can you tell us what happened?" I asked carefully. I could hear in her thoughts that it was hard for her to even think about this but we needed to know.

She trembled but put her hand on Bella's arm. And she showed us why, she told us about her fight with Jacob. I flinched at the resemblance of this fight and some of the fights I had with Bella. She always wanted to have sex but I was against it. But because she wanted it but I had the problem that caused it we never split up – other than that time I left her.

"It will be okay, Ness. You can fix this. You'll just go and talk to Jacob and sort this out. You didn't mean what you said and he didn't mean what he said. It will work out okay." Bella stroked Nessie but when she looked at me, I could see she was thinking like me.

"They WILL have to work on this."

Nessie had sunk into her dark thoughts again. But then Jasper was here. I pointed them into the living room.

"She showed us what happened. I was right. This was because of Jacob." Jasper growled and I saw in his thoughts that he wanted to rip Jacob apart.

"No, that will only hurt Ness more. He didn't do anything bad really. He just didn't want her to get hurt." I took a deep breath, "He doesn't want to have sex yet but Ness wants to. He knows it could hurt her if she'll become thirsty when they do have sex. She thinks he doesn't trust her or a part of her does. And they started to yell at each other and some bad things were said and they broke up. She's a mess. Can you two talk to her? If you can, you can try to calm Ness down with your power and words." I looked at Jasper with pleading eyes but I didn't have to because he sensed my mood.

"Ness? It's uncle Jazz… Ali's here too. Do you want to talk? If not it will be okay. Your Dad told us sort of what happened."

"'R'? It's Ali. I'm so sorry, honey. Want a new shoulder to cry on? I'm here and I'm going to help you get your way."

"Ali, he won't take me back! I said so mean things to him and kicked him out of the house and said that maybe I was just better off with Nahuel. I didn't mean it! He just made me _so _angry and I just said anything I thought would shock him or hurt him. I didn't mean it!" With that came a whole new bout of crying and Alice and Jasper took Bella's place and tried to calm her down. After about 5 minutes, Jasper had calmed her enough so that she could think and talk.

"I'm going to find him! Like now!"

"'R'? I don't think that's a good idea. He needs time to think about all this. If you run after him now he'll still be mad and shocked and you'll just yell even more and you'll both hurt even more. Please just calm down and think for a sec," Alice said.

"But if I don't do anything he'll think I meant it all! I have to tell him I love him and want him back and and…" Not even Jasper could calm her down for the next few moments.

"You can call his house and see if Billy won't give him a message from you. I'm sure he's not home yet."

"Yeah, I'm going to do that."

"Billy?"

"Hi, Nessie. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"So Jake's not home. I guess that was… to be expected. Can you take a message, Billy?"

"Yeah sure. But do you mean he's left your place? I thought he wouldn't come home until Sunday or something."

"Yes, Billy, he left. Like an hour ago or so. I don't know, I haven't been watching the time. Can you tell him when he comes home that I love him and I didn't mean the things I said today? If he's ready to talk to me, he can call me or just come. I want to see him or just talk to him. I'm really sorry. Tell him? Please?"

"Did something happen between you guys? It's all gonna' work out, honey. I'll tell him this all. You just wait, he'll come running."

"Thank you, Billy. Aunty Alice says I should wait a little before I come and see him. So he'll have time. But I just want to see him."

"I'll call you when I have talked to him and then I can tell you when I think you should come."

"Thank you Billy. Please don't hate me after you talked to Jake."

"Guys, please, can I be alone for a while?" I begged them.

After they were gone, I started crying again. Jasper had done much for me but it all went to waste when he left. But that was okay… I needed to fix this or get on with my life. Which wasn't really an option, 'cause I couldn't live without Jake. All this has shown me how much alike my father and mother I am. I will not carry on with my life if Jacob's out of it. Suddenly I stiffed up and stopped crying. Nahuel was here. "stormed to the door. _He ruined it all._

"Hi, Beautiful.ˮ

"No! You are not allowed to call me that! Why the hell are you here?"

"I was just coming to see you. Haven't seen you since that Dog stole you yesterday."

"How dare you call him that? He is a much better person then you. IF you will ever again call him anything other than his name, I will kick your ass. And my name is Renesmee. You can call me that or Ms. Cullen. I will not tolerate your nickname anymore. You are not my boyfriend, lover or love of my live so you have no right, no right to call me that.

"Okay … Miss Cullen.ˮHe actually smirked and stifled a laugh there. "Do you need to shout some more? I am happy to be of service but try not to be so convincing, I almost believed you there. "

Okay, I admit what I did then was not very lady-like, but can you blame me? I screamed.

"I changed my mind. I'm not waiting for you to call him a dog. I'll just kick your ass right now. Then maybe, just maybe, you'll believe me. I don't want you as a lover and after all this I certainly don't want you as a friend. Get the hell out of my house before I kick your ass."

He gaped at me. And then after ten seconds I kicked him in the balls – hard. He believed that.

"I SAID OUT! IF you are not gone when I come to visit grandpa and grams, I will make you gone!"

"Okay, I believe you now. I'll go." And he ran. And I started crying again. But I had a really good reason now because I should have done this earlier.

JPOV

_What have I done? I had to pick this fight with her. I knew it would bite me in the ass, this fast forward thing. I just didn't think it would kick me out of her life. I just pushed her into HIS arms. I thought it was enough to go through all this once. I went through all this shit with Bella. I can't take it if Nessie leaves me and dates that jerk of a hybrid. He annoys the hell out of me. He's worse than Edward was. At least Edward's a gentleman. From that night at the movies I've been watching him carefully around Ness and I know he sees a potential mate in her. But I always thought that since Ness is with me, there is no danger from him. But now he has proven me wrong. It's horrible. I hate myself for all I said to Ness. But she said so many bad things. I don't think she loves me like I love her. It's clear that she has just used me. She and Nahuel have maybe been dating this whole time all behind my back. No! I bet she's waiting for me at my house just now and we'll work through this all. _

"Dad? Are you home?"

"Jake, thank god. I was so worried that you would disappear again like last time."

"So Nessie spoke to you? Is she here?" _I was right. She came here and waited for me so she could tell me this was all just a stupid fight._

"No, kid. She called. She sounded heart-broken. She asked me to take a message. And hoped I wouldn't hate her after I talked to you."

"Oh, so she just called. What did she say?" _I was wrong, she doesn't love me. Maybe my first guess was correct and she and Nahuel have been dating but to keep up the show, she calls. It doesn't even matter what she said, it must all have been a lie. _

"She begged me to tell you she loves you and she's sorry and she didn't mean the things she said today. She wants to see you but Alice told her to leave you alone for a while. She wants to see you and said that if you were ready to talk to her just call or come. She sounded like she was about to burst into tears and I know she must have been crying before she called." Dad took a deep breath and looked at me like he was afraid I was going to disappear.

"But why did you think I wasn't coming back home?"

"Because Ness said all those things as she feared they would never be heard or that she was on the brink of having no hope at all. I remember how it was with Bella. But I hoped this was not like that. Why do they all think you need time?"

"Because we had a fight. A big fight. With threats about her seeing somebody else. I just sort of started the fight and then let her yell. And pushed her to the next willing guy, sort of. I guess they're worried that if she comes before I have the chance to cool off I'll phase in rage or hurt or something and hurt their precious little Renesmee."

"Jacob Black! I won't ever talk like that again! I won't have you talking about that like it's nothing. Haven't you seen Sam or Emily? Haven't you ever heard Sam think about killing himself or leaving Emily or something just because of that accident? If you ever talk like that again I'll throw you out! I will not have this in my house!"

_Oops… I'm in for it now. I'm just so mad at Nessie and all of them for this show. I didn't even brake as I said that they thought I was going to hurt her._

"I'm sorry, Dad, I didn't think. I'm just mad and I'm not sure if I've lost her or not. I also think they're right in not letting her come see me because I'm still so mad, I need time. But it will be hard. But I want to be left alone. I have the weekend off from the pack. If Nessie calls again or comes you can tell her, I'm not here or simply that I won't talk to her. Good night now."

"Jake, please don't shut the world out."

"Be glad, old man, that I'm not leaving the house or the rez."

And with that. Jake left for his room.

"Ness?"

"Yes, Billy? Is he home yet?"

"Yes, but he's being an ass. He says he doesn't want to talk to you and he told me to leave him alone. He's hurt but I think he just needs a little time to cool off. I think you should stay at home for a few days, at least until Sunday afternoon."

"Why, Billy, do you really think he would hurt ME? Because I think then you have little faith in your son."

"You don't know how he was last night. The things he said... it made me so mad. Please just take my advice but Sunday afternoon I would think would be alright for you to come."

"Billy, tell him I want to come running but I won't out of respect for you."

"I'll do that, kid."

"Good morning, Jake. I talked to Ness last night."

"Good morning, Dad. I don't care."

"She wanted you to know that she would be here already if I hadn't told her not to. She's only staying away out of respect for me."

"So you're telling her to stay away too? What happened to you wanting me to go see her?"

"I don't want her to hear what you said last night and I don't want her anywhere near you if you're going to act like this. You basically told me you wanted to rip her apart. Or you were so out of control that you didn't know if you could control yourself around her."

_He's right. I've been acting like a dick. My own dad is scared that I'll turn into a great monster and hurt my love or those I love. What have I done? _

"I'm sorry dad." And I ran out the door and then I phased. But I hadn't taken two steps as a wolf when two other wolfs jumped on me. The third one stood over me and I heard the voices in my head.

_ʻJake please don't do this man,ʼ Seth whined. _

_-ʻKid, you know you don't want to this. You haven't lost her yet. You have to fight for her. You have seen what even the thought of leaving Emily does to me, can you imagine what it would be like to actually lose her?ʼ Sam said with sympathy. _

_ʻShe's scared of me! See!ʼ I whined back._

_ʻNo, she's not, man. Everybody, who loves her, is scared of you but she would never be. Your dad told you, she's staying away because HE told her to.ʼ Seth yelled back. _

_ʻGuys, just let me go.ʼ_

_ʻNo way, not until you give up, Jake. We went through hell when you ran away the last two times. Third time is not the charm in this situation. Maybe you want to leave your imprint but I don't!ʼ_

_ʻWhat do you mean, Quil? Why should you leave Claire? There is no reason for you to leave her.ʼ_

_ʻI know you're a little off right now but are you really that stupid? Do you think we are just going to let you go alone again for who-knows-how-long? You're really stupid.ʼ_

_ʻYou are not going to follow me!ʼ_

_ʻOh, and how are you going to stop us? By using your Alpha order for the first time? But you don't want to and you won't. Just stop trying to run away and we'll let you get back in. But one from each pack will always be in wolf form for as long as it takes for you and Ness to work things out, just so you will not get away.ʼ_

_ʻNess has to come to us either with you happy or she has to tell us that you guys have no chance ever being together again and she doesn't even want you in her life at all,ʼ Seth said with determination. _

_ʻSee, you don't want this to be over and you don't want to run away. We can feel it, man. Just phase back, we have a set of clothes for you and then Paul and Jared will walk you inside.ʼ_

And I phased, there wasn't anything more for me to do. I couldn't say they were wrong and a lot of what they said made me so sad. And I was angry at them for being there but also glad. Dad had a sad but satisfied look when he met us on our way inside. He must have called them earlier and told them they were needed.

"When are you going to stop acting like a old woman, old man?"

"When you start acting like a grown up, kid, at least towards love."

"Guess I could see that one coming."

**Please review and **let me know what you think !


	10. Seth and love letters

**A/N: Sorry for the delay ... my Beta has been busy ... she writes her own stories.,... although not twilight but fun slash stories about boys who will not be named here in case any of you still have any resembalence of a innosence ... Ok so this is like 3050 words or something so it's long... and here we have a love letter by yours truly and an angry Edward, a stupid Jacob ... everything as it should be and a very confused Nessie ... :D Okay so ... read and then REVIEW ! OR I'll never write anything else for you ... :**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters or the story before ... I don't really own this plot either because it's sort of just mix of the twilight saga and other great fantasy books... Enjoy anyway ... **

**Love Vanessa.  
**

Chapter 9

RPOV

"Hello?"

"Hi, Seth. Please talk to me. Hear what I have to say."

"Oh, Ness, it's so good to hear from you. Can you come and fix Jake because he's like going mad. He was going to leave. But we stopped him. But he's like depressed. What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No! Seth, don't say stuff like that. We just had a very big fight. It ended with me throwing him out of the house and telling him we were through."

"But you aren't, are you? You still love him and want him back?"

"Yes and that's why I called you. I need your help with something. I'm taking Billy's advice out of respect and leaving Jake be until Sunday afternoon. But I don't want him to forget or think I meant what I said. So I need you to give him a letter from me and stand over him and make sure he reads it but doesn't throw it away. I need him to read it."

"Will do, Ness, but where do you want to meet me?"

"Can you meet me at Grandpa's?"

"Charlie's it is. I'm going to drive so I'll be like 5 minutes. Are you going to be there then?"

"Yes, can do. See ya."

JPOV

"Seth, go away! I want to be alone."

"Well, your girlfriend doesn't want you to be alone!"

_What! Has he spoken to her? What's going on? _I ran and opened the door.

"Seth, what do you mean! She hasn't been here, has she? And if you haven't noticed she isn't my girlfriend anymore."

"Stop babbling about nothing, I have a message for you."

"Well, deliver it and then leave."

"No can do, boss. I have to stay here and watch you read it and make sure you don't throw it away."

"Just let me have it."

"It's a letter ... I think there is a poem in there. Promise you won't throw it away or tear it, if you will I will take that as you directly hurting Nessie."

_He knows I don't want that. I want her to be happy and whole. I wouldn't dream of tearing her apart voluntarily. _

"I won't. Let me have it."

**Jacob Black**

Don't leave me honey

I love you so much

I'm so sorry, I said

I shouldn't have said it all

It was mean and untrue

But I was so scared

For my fragile heart

I know you hate me

At least for now

But I want you back

Please can you love me?

I beg for your forgiveness

I beg to see you

I'm only leaving you to be

Because they told me you needed time

If you don't answer by tomorrow

I'll come running for you

I'll drag you out and crawl for forgiveness

Because I want an answer, even if it's no

I can't stand being from you

And that's why I'm writing this all

I want you to know I love you so much

And I'm not giving up on you

I'm just giving you space but soon I'll see you

And it will help me live-

'cause right now I'm dying, a slow death

I miss you so much it hurts

Please take the time to read this

And please don't throw it away

I need you so much it pains me to stay away

With Love, desperate, hopeful, powerful, strong, lovely love

YOUR Nessie 3

_What have I done? I have to get her back now! I have to go see her._

"Seth, get out of my way."

"Why, you're not going anywhere."

"I need to go see her. I want her, I need her! Seth let me go or I swear to God, I'll hurt you."

"Jake, I'll let you go but please can Paul and Sam go with you most of the way? They want you to stay, not disappear."

"Okay, but I'm going right now."

I was sitting in the living room of the big family house. Mom and Dad, Grams and Grandpa CC were the only ones home but Dad and I were the only ones downstairs. Jazz and Emm were out hunting but Ali and Rose were shopping.

"Ness, are you expecting Jacob?" Dad said all of a sudden.

"No, if you haven't noticed, he's mad at me and not talking to me. Why? IS he here?" _Yes, but why? Why now? Maybe the letter showed him something. But maybe he's just here to tell me he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. _

"Nessie honey, stop worrying. He's almost at the house now. No one is at the cottage if you want to be alone. But I want you to call me in 10 minutes or I'll come for you. I don't trust his ability to keep you safe and unhurt anymore."

"Okay, Dad. Thank you."

I walked outside and saw two wolves, not of the color I was expecting. They were Sam and Paul. But just two steps behind them was Jacob.

"It's okay, guys. You can go now. I won't go anywhere now. Please, believe me. I'm not leaving. You both know how it is, I CAN'T leave her. Now go."

_What is he talking about? He left me the other day. And why should he be unable to leave me? And why are they watching him in the first place? _

The wolves left and Jake was now alone standing in front of me. He was looking at the ground next to his feet. Then he was looking at my feet. Then his eyes gradually moved up, until he reached my eyes. He looked sad and guilty. But I was the one who was supposed to be guilty.

"Jake, I'm so sorry…"

"Ness, please, can we go away, at least somewhere your Dad can't hear us?"

"Yes, of course. There is noone at the cottage."

"Okay ... let's run." And with that he was off. And he was fast.

"Jake?"

"Ness, I'm sorry I stayed away. I was hurt and ... scared."

"Why scared?"

"Because I was scared that I was still too hurt and too mad and too... jealous to be able to control myself around you."

"Jealous? You didn't really think I wanted to be with that jerk of a hybrid? He's a coward and an asshole. And... I'm sorry I didn't drive him away sooner. I was vain. I reveled in the compliments and glory he showered me in. But I get more than enough of that from you so I can't really complain. I just couldn't see it. I took you for granted and forgot you're not just a separated part of myself. You are your own person and that's one of the things I love about you."

"What do you mean 'drive him away sooner'?"

"After you left I realized what I said and went to my room and started to cry. I don't know how long I sat there just crying until Mom and Dad came. I showed them what happened and Dad called Ali and Jazz and they came and calmed me down. I sort of started to cry again when they told me not to follow you. I was afraid you would think I meant all those things and it would be too late to fix things when they would let me come to you. I called your house and your Dad talked to me. He told me he would call and let me know if it would be okay for me to come see you. After that call, I asked everybody to leave me alone for a while. I wasn't sure if you would ever forgive me and I needed to try to get my head straight without Jazz's help. That wasn't easy. I don't even know if you're here to say you love me or hate me. If you want me back or not."

"We'll get to that later. Now I want an explanation."

"Well, ten minutes later or so Nahuel came. I was angry. I partly blamed him for all this fighting. And he started the conversation by calling me Beautiful. That didn't do him any favors then. I told him he could only call me Miss Cullen or Renesmee. And then he called you a dog and I flipped out and told him he could not call you that either. And when he didn't believe me or do as I said, I kicked him in the balls and threw him out. Grams said she never saw him move as fast as when he cleared the house of his stuff. And when he was gone, I cried some more. But now I want to know if there is any us anymore. I'll settle with being your friend if you can't stand the thought of dating me anymore but I don't want that."

"I don't want that either. I want you as the love of my life, that hasn't changed. The most important change in all this is that before this fight I guessed this fast-forward thing would bite us in the ass but now I know it did. But I love you. And I think you love me still. But we have to work harder with our relationship. This care-free way isn't working. I think we have to re-take some steps because we just flew over them. We have to tell each other how we feel and talk about our history. I may have known you all your life but you didn't know me for 17 years or so. I did things I'm not proud of and I loved another person. I went through not knowing if someone was right for me and I went through heartbreak. I hurt someone. And I have killed vampires. I have almost been killed. I want to tell you all these things so they won't come between us someday. But I want to begin with asking you if you know what it means for me to be imprinted on you. For me to be away from you is… difficult to say the least. And I can imagine that it isn't much better for you. I'm in serious pain even when I just think about leaving you."

"Is that why you said what you said to the guys back there? That you 'couldn't' leave me?"

"Yes."

"But why did they think you were leaving in the first place?"

"Because, okay…. Please sit down before we do this. I'm going to tell you my story. You know about my childhood. But my life story began when I found half of my imprint. Your mother. But she was taken. But that didn't really stop me. First after your father left your mother I tried to go on a 'date' with her. I just went with her to the movies. And her friend. I hit shamelessly on her and when the night ended I was so happy. And that is what triggered the change. I was so mad. I didn't want to be a wolf. I didn't want to be an Alpha. So I let Sam be. And I didn't talk to your mother for a long time. But she came and yelled at me. I realized somewhere there that I was falling in love with her. But she couldn't forget your father. But I tried anyway. She tried many times to tell me our relationship was only friendship, but I wouldn't listen. But then your mother jumped off that cliff. And you know that story. Except that I begged her not to go. I begged her to choose me. But she went and saved him, even thinking that he didn't want her. I didn't talk to her until I found out she was going to become a vamp. Then she came to see me and after that I tried hard to convince her she was in love with me too. That didn't go so well, I kissed her without her consent and she punched me, which made her break her hand. Your dad was this close to killing me at that point. And then I tricked her into asking me to kiss her. And then I got her agree that she was in love with me too, but as we both knew it wasn't enough and not as much as her love for Edward. But then I got her invitation to the wedding. That didn't go so well. After I read that I left. I went as a wolf. I lived in the wild for months. Or until the wedding. I showed up to that. And then I found out your mother was going to have sex with your father as a human. I went crazy. I almost phased in front of her. Then she came back. And you were born and I imprinted on you. But those last days before you were born me and your mother even then found the connection between you and me. We found the strength of the imprinting then."

"Let me get this right. You were in love with my mother and did try many times to split my parents?"

"Yes, but don't you see it was all because you are a big part of your mother. My heart knew even then that you were going to come from her. I know it is a lot to take in. But is it any different to me loving you since you were a newborn?"

_It really isn't but this is too much for me all at once. I haven't even figured whether I can kiss him now or not. And I'm not feeling so well. Can I faint? I should be able to. And I think I'm fainting._

Jpov.

_What is she thinking? That's not a really nice color. _

"Ness, are you okay?" _She's fainting. _I hurried and caught her before she fell onto the wall. Her heartbeat was alright and breathing. She seemed to have just fainted. But what am I supposed to do now? I think I'll just call Carlisle.

"Carlisle?"

"Jacob. Nice to hear from you."

"I'm at the cottage with Ness and I think she fainted. What should I do?"

"I think Edward is on his way. He left a minute ago, saying something about Ness supposed to have called by now."

"Oh, shit. Okay Carlisle, is there anything I should do or should I just let her wake up at her own speed?"

"Her own speed, I think, she must have fainted because her mind was on overdrive. You just have to let her be. I think it would be best though if someone stayed with her so she'll have someone there when she wakes up."

"Thank you. I think I have to go, I hear Edward. He's not going to be very understanding."

"Bye."

Epov.

_If that mutt hurt her, I'll kill him like I should have a long time ago. _

_-I'm in deep shit … Edward's coming and Ness is unconscious. What am I going to say?-_

"You're going to tell me what you did to my daughter to leave her unconscious."

"I sort of didn't do it. She fainted. Carlisle said her mind went on overdrive and we can't try to wake her but someone has to be with her almost all the time so she'll not be alone when she wakes up."

"That's going to be me. You have done enough damage. I think you should just go and not come back. I think Ness would hurt less if you just stayed away."

"Because that worked so well for you and Bells? When are you going to see that our love is as strong if not stronger than yours and Bella's? You know that it was beginning to grow as Bella was pregnant with her. We were both so happy to be in the same room and missed each other when away. Please don't make me leave her. I at least have to answer some of her questions."

_-Flashback from Jacob from earlier conversation with Ness.-_

"Oh, you idiot. You were supposed to make up with her before confessing that. And I told you, you just should've told her when she was a kid."

"I know, I know, please just let me explain to her. Then, if she asks me to go, I'll go. I'll do what she tells me to do. Exactly what she tells me. Even more than you did after you came back. If she tells me to leave her alone, I will. If she tells me to shut up, I will. Do you get it now? I'm not going to go close to losing her again if she wants anything to do with me."

_That mutt sure is devoted now. I still don't trust him._

"I'm going to see if she's dreaming or something."

_-Jake, I want you but I need answers.-_

"That's good enough for me. When she wakes up you make her call us before you talk to her. If she doesn't wake up in the next 4 hours, Bella AND I will come."

"Thank you Edward, you know how much this means to me."

Jpov.

Two hours have gone by waiting. This is unbearable. But I'll take the wait anytime. I just hope she'll let me stay. Forever.

"Ummhmm, Jake, please, where are you?"

"I'm here Nessie. Please, just open your eyes." And she did, then she sat up and shook her head a little. I reached for her and grabbed her lightly around the shoulders.

"Nessie, slow down, you fainted and you have been unconscious for about two hours."

"Two hours! And have you been here all that time."

"Yes, never leaving your side. But your Dad came. You need to call him or he'll kill me."

**Dum-dum-dum -dum ... will she call Edward will Edward still try to kill Jacob ... Will Renesmee still take Jake back after all this. What will Bella say ? See next time on Ladies' Choice if I get at least 3 reviews ... I want much more ... but you have been dissapointing ... up till now ... change that my beloved readers ... I want to post next chapter it's my first M-rated bit ... YES it's M-RATED ... so review and make me post it ...**


	11. You want me?

**A/N: okay... so I want to thank everybody who reviewed on my story since my last update ... it really means a lot. But here comes the good part... The M-rated part ... so if you don't want to read M-rated stop reading when Nessie stops talking to "CC" okay ? At least you can say you have been warned although it's not terrible or something not heavy M-rated that's either on it's way or never entering this story ... Read and Review and have fun while doing it... And just so you know posted this instead of going a sleep when I needed to and wanted so ... you better review on me now... !**

Chapter 10

Rpov.

"Oh, okay."

_Something is changed in Jake. It's like he's even more MINE. But he hasn't always been. Once he loved my __mother__. And I don't know how I feel about that._

"Hi, Dad. I'm alright. Just let us be. We'll come out when we're ready. I don't think he's going to leave without me telling him to."

"Alright, honey. Just talk to him."

After I put down the phone, Jake sat down beside me and I pushed myself back against the wall on my bed. Before I started talking, he pick up my hands and started playing with my fingers.

"Does my mother mean anything to you anymore?"

"Yes, she's my best girl friend like she should have been all along. But I have no romantic feelings for her anymore. I have the love of my life right in front of me and she's the only one I'll ever want ever again. Please take me back. I want you and only you. And I trust you and I need you."

"Yes, I'll take you back, of course. Have you not heard a word of what I've said today? I love you and need you. They were all scared you'd hurt me but I never doubted you."

While I talked, I slowly moved his hands away from my finger and around my waist instead. To do that I had to move closer to him. His feet tangled with mine as we kissed. He was gentle. The way that you knew he was trying to let me decide where we went from here. He was letting me have the control. I broke the kiss but stayed close to him.

"I love you, Jake. And I trust you with my life. But my family doesn't. So you're going to have to gain their trust again with time. But now we are going to go and see them. And then I think I have to give Sam and Paul some peace of mind."

"Yeah, I guess so. As long as I can have you by my side, I'll be happy."

"Then you're going to be happy for a long time. I'm not letting you leave my side all day and hopefully all night too."

And with that we ran to the house. As we came to it, I felt Jake tense up beside me.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"Just nervous. I guess. I know what your Dad is willing to do if he doesn't trust me."

"Yeah, but he knows what happens if he doesn't allow me to see you. He knows that if he messes with this, I'm going to be heartbroken or a runaway."

Jpov.

We walked inside the big Cullen house hand in hand, close together. She seemed more confident than me but that was predictable.

"Dad, mom? Are you here?" They were right in front of us in a flash.

"Oh, Ness, it's so good to see you happy again," Bella said and rushed to hug Ness. Edward just stood there, sending a forced smile Ness's way but glaring at me.

"Edward, you know I'm sorry for what I did. Can I do or say anything that will help you trust me again?"

"Yes, maybe. Tell me why your own father didn't trust you enough to let Ness come over that night?"

I looked down. Now I was in for it. _Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it._ And I thought about that conversation. He saw everything.

"You filthy little mutt. You said that?" And I saw him get so angry that he went at me. In all these years I have known him, I have never seen him lose control completely like that. I had time to push Ness away from me a little bit and Bella to figure out what he was going to do.

"Jazz, Ali, Esme, Carlisle! Down here now!" she said and then flew on top of Edward. She could really hold him down but she slowed him down. I didn't even phase. If he got to me then maybe he would be satisfied. But I was so busy paying attention to him and Bella that I didn't see Nessie get up again and throw herself in front of me. As she did Edward seemed to figure out he wasn't going to hurt her and back off a bit.

"Ness, you don't know what he said, he's dangerous and a stupid mutt."

"Don't you dare talk about him like that. He is not dangerous and he isn't stupid. He came back to me. He begged for forgiveness and he begged for me. He's mine. If I decide I want to hurt him or kill him I'll either let you do it or do it myself."

I was a little proud of my girl for saying that and happy she would stand up for me like that but I promised myself I would never give her a reason to fulfill that last bit. Now Jasper and Carlisle were holding Edward and Bella was moving to his front. As Nessie stopped talking to Edward, she turned to me and Bella turned to Edward. She seemed to be talking to him under her shield and Ness grabbed me and pulled me in. She just held me tight and breathed in my scent while showing me thoughts to calm me down and making me less afraid. Because having a maniac vampire coming at you to kill you makes you a little afraid.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I don't know how he could even try that."

"I know why, he knows what I said to make my dad think I wasn't going to control myself."

"You can tell her. If she's anything like her mother she'll twist it up into some heroic version of you," Edward said all of a sudden. Bella slapped him for that.

"Jake, you don't have to tell me. I can tell you don't want to. He doesn't have the right to force this out of you."

"No, but I can tell you myself," Edward said. _Go ahead. You can hurt her like that. I CAN'T._

"He explained to his dad why you fought. Then his dad asked why we wanted to give you time. He said: "I guess their worried that if I see her, I'm going to phase out of rage or hurt or something and hurt their precious little Renesmee. His dad gave him a speech that if he wanted to keep living with him in that house, he would never say that again. I've always liked your father better then you."

I bowed my head not wanting to see what they all thought of me. How this would stop Nessie from loving me and how Bella would want to murder me too.

"Jacob, I'm sorry for all your pain. Please know that I trust you around her now. I know you won't hurt her. Take her somewhere, either to the rez or somewhere special. Just have carry a cell with you. You can take one of the cars. Esme will help you pack if you need. Just take two or three days to reconnect. Then come back. Please no one come to the cottage." Then she turned to Edward. "Go!" And he ran away. It seemed Bella was going to have a little talk with Edward. Bella came and hugged Ness and whispered, "I'm glad you're happy with him. And you trust him right?"

"Yes, Mom. He's my life. He's not gonna' leave me and he's not going to hurt me."

"Have fun."

"Don't kill Dad. But yell at him." And they kissed good-bye and Bella ran after her husband.

But when I turned around, Jasper was standing right in front of me with Carlisle by his side.

"If you dare hurt her again like that or in any other way, we'll be happy to finish you off, understand?"

"Yes, Jasper, you can feel it. I wouldn't in my worst nightmares. I can't!"

"Had to try, you know."

Jasper and Alice said good-bye to Ness and then she walked to me.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked. "We can go to the rez or the forest clearing. Or just anywhere in the world you want."

"I want to go to the clearing. I want to do something there. You go get what you need from Esme, food if you want to and water, then in the guest room closet there should be some sets of clothes for you and a bag. Take some of those and then pack all of it into Emmet's car. Then get the tent and two sleeping bags from the garage and some blankets. If I'm not back by then I guess you'll just have to wait for me."

Rpov.

"CC?"

"Yes, Nessie? Is there something you want?"

"I was wondering about my thirst. I have been feeling Jake in a very human way these last few months. And because of that I get more and more thirsty around him. I haven't slipped since that first time, but I don't know if it will be alright if we have sex. It will be a little hard I know but I'm not sure if I have the control to run away if it gets too much."

"I think only you know, but I think that your father and mother are so good at the control so it should be okay. It will be hard but I think that after almost losing him you won't have a problem. I think you should prepare yourself well and hunt well before you try it. Just take care."

_That should be right. I don't think I can ever hurt him again._

"Thank you grandpa CC."

I ran into my room and grabbed some clothes. I walked into the garage and grabbed a rope and a bag under it all and ran to the car. Jacob sat there waiting for me.

"Did your mother really tell us to go and have some alone time for 3 days or more?"

"Yes, she did. And we're going to use that and drive away now!"

"Okay. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

_Oh, I think I'll enjoy this all._

Rpov.

When we got to the spot where we couldn't drive anymore, we grabbed all our stuff and ran hand in hand to the clearing. I spread out the blankets to make a fine layer over the ground to make the sleeping bags a little cleaner and then spread them on top to make it like a soft bed.

"Now I have to hunt. Do you want to come with me, Jake?"

"Of course, I don't want to leave your side."

"Then I guess you have to phase here in front of me." I said just to tease him a little but it was meant partially in truth because I wanted to see that little glimpse of flesh he was always hiding from me.

"I guess so. But back a bit. I have to have some room." And with that he phased. I didn't see much because he undressed so fast but I could wait till later. Now I had to hunt to keep my love safe. He turned to me after he phased and I saw him smile. I raced the wolf and tried to find a prey. I had to focus on not going after Jacob but I was used to that. We hunted some elk and then went back to our clearing. Before we reached it, Jake phased again but now I let him go behind a tree. Then we went to the sleeping area. I pulled him close to me and then kissed him. Then I pulled away and laid down. He lowered himself on top of me and kissed me. It wasn't the way I liked it, not that really good kind. It was submissive. I didn't want that now. I wanted him to show me he wanted me, not just that he wanted to please me.

"I want you to kiss me like before. I want you show me how much you love me," I said

And he did. He pushed my T-shirt up a little and started kissing my stomach. But then I stopped him for a second and got rid of the T-shirt all together. He gaped at me but then just started kissing my belly again. Then he slowly began traveling upwards. **(A:N and the 'ward' was not pun intended.) **When he reached my bra, he looked up into my eyes. I touched him and showed him it was alright. He slowly took off my bra and then cupped my breasts with each hand. He stroked over my nipples with his thumb. I felt my nipple get hard under his gaze and fingers. He then bent over and took my left nipple in his mouth while he played with my right nipple with his hand. I was on the brink of moaning. I was panting and enjoying this. He licked and sucked and nipped my nipple and then switched. I had no idea he was this talented with his tongue. But then I noticed he was still wearing his shirt. That bothered me greatly. So I touched his head and showed him I wanted him to take it off. I wasn't coherent enough to tell him myself. He stopped and took off his T-shirt, then lowered himself onto me again. But now he was almost at the destination. He was kissing my neck and jaw and then he moved up and played with my earlobe.

"I'm yours. And I will always be. I AM a separate part of you. I want you so badly this doesn't even cover it. I love you SO much it hurts. My heart ached when I was away from you. My heart ached when I read your letter. I was so scared when you fainted and I was so scared when you kicked me out. I was so scared you wanted nothing to do with me that I didn't have much control over myself or my words. That's why Dad wouldn't allow you to come. But it was only because I love you so much. You own me."

And with that he kissed my lips. His tongue licked my lips asking for entrance but he let me decide at what pace now. He was back to the submissive attitude. So I used that to my advantage. I rolled him over and broke the kiss. I sat on his feet just below his waist and bent down to kiss him. I didn't ask for permission to ravish him, I just did. He had given himself to me and I was taking him. He said I owned him so I won't ask for permission. He didn't try to battle me for domination either. I took his hands and put them above his head together so I could hold them with one hand and then broke the kiss. He was panting for breath and looked at me confused as I held his hands and lowered my head to his chest.

I began with licking his nipples, once over each. He twisted under me as I did that. But he wasn't going to get away. I was strong, vampire strong. But then I sucked his left nipple while pinching the other with my free hand. His nipples turned hard under my torment and so did something else. He started to lift his hips up in hope of getting some kind of friction but I just sat down and pressed him into the make-shift bed.

"Ohh, Ness… be… good!"

"I am, you can still talk and beg and see me. But if you want I can stop."

"No! Please, no."

"Then stop complaining and let me do what I want."

"Yes, ma'am."

And so I started again. But now I held him with my right hand and pinched and tucked at his left nipple while sucking and biting the other.

"Do you trust me?" I said.

"Yes, of course. You are my life, how could I not."

"So you're going to let me do what I want at my pace." He gulped a little at that seeing where this was headed but nodded. He wasn't going to fight about this with me.

"I love you and I would never ever hurt you," I said kissing my way up from his chest to his mouth. "Trust me and I will make you so happy." Kiss, kiss. "Let me do this and you'll be rewarded." Another kiss and then I lingered inches away from his mouth. "You believe me right? You want this? You want me?"

"Yes, yes and yes. Please." And then I kissed him full on the mouth.


	12. Kicking Edward out

**A/N: so this is the final chapter not including the epilouge. There will just be the epilouge after this and then maybe a sequel but it won't come soon. And I won't do a sequel if nobody asks me too. So if you want one you have to be sure to review on that. :D Love Vanessa. Happy Reading.**

Chapter 11

Epov.

No, no, no. Why did she let him take my baby away? Why did she leave my baby with him? He hurt her! He cannot be trusted.

_Stop this, Edward! Now! I do not want to hear this from you! How can you be such a hypocrite? _

_What are you talking about, Bella? Why am I a hypocrite? _

_Are you really going to make me say it? Are you really this blind? I do not want to do this because I, although you do, do NOT like to cause harm and hurt. But if you can't face up to the truth, I guess I'll just have to make you. OR have you forgotten when you left me? Have you forgotten the images Jacob showed you of me after you left? Because I thought you couldn't forget that. _

She then didn't stop but continued out loud because she was too mad to think the words without anything else getting in the way. She kept her shield up but blocked me from hearing her thoughts. She only heard mine.

"But I guess I have just taken second place right after your hatred with Jake! Are you-"

"You know very well I have not forgotten I left you. I have not forgotten any of the details surrounding that. But that doesn't give him a free pass. He doesn't have to do all the mistakes I did."

"Are you saying you wouldn't have done that if you knew someone who had been in a similar situation? Are you saying what you did had no resemblance to Romeo and Juliet? Are you saying you wouldn't have left me?"

"No, I would've. And I'm sorry for that fact. But that doesn't erase his mistake."

"No, it doesn't erase it but it was just exactly that; a mistake. Not something he planned and not something he thought through like you did. He didn't leave her after planning to do so. He left her in the heat of the moment and he stayed away only to protect her as you would recommend. He said those things again in the heat of the moment and then when he realized what exactly he had done, he came crawling back. He may not have your calmness in fights with the love of his life but in this case that may well be a positive fault. He can't plan to leave her. He can't talk himself into hurting her. He only says things on impulse, an impulse he gets because of doubt. He's a lot smarter than you, honey. And he loves our daughter to the point that it pains him to say no to her. Doesn't that say something about how hard it would be for him to leave her completely?"

She has a point and that pains me. I have hurt my daughter almost more than he did. And again she makes me realize how much I've hurt her. Maybe Jacob isn't the only one who needs to change. He has changed, I could see that. I should have seen that when he imprinted on Nessie and I thought I did but I did not realize that he could change yet again just because Nessie needed him to. I didn't realize how strong the power of imprinting really is.

"I'm sorry." She opened her shield then to me. She had heard my thoughts after her speech and it was the first time she didn't yell at me for hating myself for leaving her.

"I know you do, honey, but I had to make you realize Jake reacted on instinct and didn't think any of his actions through. He's sorry for it as well. He didn't phase when you attacked him and he was really willing to let you kill him in that moment. He agreed with you that maybe he should just die because of what he had said. I saw it in his head even though you might have been too busy trying to kill him to see it."

"Yes, he did that, didn't he? But you sent them out to be ALONE. That will for sure lead to sex."

"Baby, you are not allowed to make her wait until marriage. I did only because it was important to you and a deal-breaker but neither of them grew up during the early 20th century. So if you think you can make her wait until she's married, I will personally kick your ass until you get it. They make a beautiful couple and love each other almost more than we love each other. You just have to learn to deal with it. No, I'm going to see if Rose and Alice are up to some shopping. If you go near them, Edward, I'll burn off your bits. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I won't go see them. I won't go near them. I'll go see if one of my brothers or Carlisle need to go hunt, I think I do."

"You go do that, honey, and please come home clear-minded but if you guys want, then maybe you should go somewhere far away and have a guy weekend?"

"Maybe, I'll see what the guys say." And then she gave me a small little kiss and ran out of the house. I knew she was still a little angry at me and wanted the opportunity to let both of us cool down. And I was a little bumped out by that kiss. She never said good-bye to me like that. It was always much more passionate and loving. But that was understandable with the situation.

Jpov.

"_You believe me, right? You want this? You want me?"_

"_Yes, yes and yes. Please." And then she kissed me full on the mouth._

She broke the kiss and reached for her bag. I didn't know what Ness was going to do but I really didn't care. She was doing things to me that made me unable to think.

"Don't move and trust me." I only nodded because I was so aroused I couldn't think straight. She drew a rope out of the bag and then my wrists were being bound to the next tree. I panicked a little then but then she was sitting on my hips again. Her ass was just inches away from my hard-on and I couldn't help but try to lift my hips a little but I was met with resistance as she just sat more firmly on top of me.

"No you don't. I say when you can do that." But her hand was sending waves of love into my mind. She then leaned down and whispered right into my ear. "I won't hurt you and if you really want me to release you or if I step out of line, you can say 'Seth' and I will stop. We both also know that if you need to, you can get out of these ropes. They are only there to remind you that I'm doing this on my pace, not yours and to help me focus. Although you may have thought I wasn't a bit worried about your safety, I am. So I cannot lose myself in the sensations because that will might unleash my thirst." That explained it all; the rope, the hunting, even the talk with Carlisle. And the fact that I was half-naked under her and she was half-naked as well and we were clearly about to do something sexual.

"You're sure you want this?"

"Yes, but if you don't want to, you can just say 'Seth' and we'll do something else."

"I want you. I want this."

"Then let me continue."

And she did. She kissed me and then moved her whole body further down and started pulling my sweat pants off.

"I don't wear boxers."

"Oh believe me, I know and I'm looking forward to this. Now stop questioning me and shut up."

And with that she pulled my pants over my so very hard cock and gasped a little. That made my cock twitch a little and I gasped too. She then stood up and slowly, almost too slowly took off her own jeans. She was wearing skimpy little panties and then quickly shed them as well. She stood there for a moment in all her naked glory and I was mumbling like a crazy person. But at that moment I was one. I wanted to touch her so badly that I'm afraid that in between my gaspes was a whimper or two as well. But then she just lowered herself onto me and kissed me. Then she kissed my jaw and my neck and collarbone and then moved to my nipples. Oh, my poor nipples, they were going to be so abused after all this and they were so sensitive at the moment I actually whimpered again and she giggled around my nipple. I was going crazy and that was verified as she stopped teasing my nipples and moved to my belly button. She then licked her way to my hips and then down further. I thought I was going to explode when she licked my cock. She then put her hands on my thighs to hold me down and took my cock in her mouth. Now I knew she agreed with her father and she was just trying to kill me. I tried to hold out but I was coming and I was going to come hard. I was glad for her hands on my hips and the rope on my wrists because I would've pushed myself down her throat if I could've.

"Going… to …come… oh… Ness…" And then I came in her mouth and it felt amazing. It was like the world ceased to exist and just me and Nessie were left. I almost blacked out from the pleasure but out of sheer will, I didn't. I looked up and saw Ness lick my come off her lips. She smirked at me and lazily stroked my cock back to life. After I came to my senses again (at least a little) I saw her stroking her nipple with her left hand and as my gaze turned downwards, I saw she was fingering herself. I almost got complete hard again right away. But it was like that with werewolves… I guess … we recover fast.

Her smirk almost reached her ears now because she noticed my reaction to her fingers and slowly she moved herself on top of me again. But this time she braced her palms firmly on my chest and lifted herself to move in the right position over my cock.

"Do not panic… Do not thrust until I start moving, okay?"

"Okay." I tried not to think about what would happen, I just relished in the feeling of her hands on my chest and her knees at my hip and the beautiful sight before me.

And then she pressed down. It felt weird at first like I was breaking something but then it was only pleasure. But there was a tiny grimace of pain on Nessie's face and it helped me to smother my need to thrust and I watched intently as her pain turned to pleasure as well. But then she started moving. She pulled herself almost off me, to the point where I was not in her but then sat down hard again. It was even more intense than the blow job. I was going to die for sure from pleasure today. But she didn't stop there. She rode me hard and fast and even though it was beautiful, it was also just what we needed. We needed to show each other how strong our commitment and our love were.

She came all of a sudden, tensing up and bringing me over the edge again. She collapsed on top of me but first she pulled on the rope, untying so I could wrap my arms around her. I was so anxious to touch her that I gripped her as she fell to my chest. We laid there like that for a moment, I slipped out of her and we laid side by side facing each other and I reached out to tuck a blanket over us for shelter. She kissed me but it was lazy and exhausted. She was exhausted. I knew she had been wound up about all this and she had put all her energy into this just to make it work. But now she could go to sleep. And just as I thought she was asleep, she mumbled something.

"Huh? What was that, babe?"

"I said: 'hand me the phone, will you?'"

"Why do you need it now? Don't you want to go to sleep?"

"Yes, I do want to go to sleep but I can't if I'm feeling guilty for being this happy and satisfied when I know someone isn't just because of me… and you actually."

"What are you going to call your Dad or something?"

"No, I want him to suffer a bit for what he did to you, besides he's probably hunting with the guys after Mom kicked him out. No, I'm going to call Sam, I forgot to earlier because of that stuff with Dad but now I remember I need to let them know you haven't run away or something. So hand me the phone."

"Okay," She had a point actually. They were probably still taking shifts to stay in wolf form to watch out for me. So I handed her the phone and let her call. I could hear what Sam said as well.

"Hey, Sam, it's me, Ness."

"Ness. He didn't leave, did he?"

"No, he's still here where he belongs. But anyway… he's here and he's not going to come home for a couple of days as he is being held captive by me. So I hope you'll quit with the security and go and have a splendid night with Emily and tell the boys to go home to their imprints too. But is Seth there?"

"Yes, he's just outside watching for Jake but I can call him in."

"Oh, would you? I need to talk to him."

"Wait a moment."

"Hi, Ness. Is Jake really staying with you?"

"Yes, of course, Seth, he belongs to me and nobody else. And I want to thank you for making him come back. I know it couldn't have been easy standing up to your Alpha but you did for me and I love you for it. He's an idiot and idiots need a little push sometimes from us smarter people."

"He's lying next to you, isn't he? Naked? No, please, don't answer that last part, I don't want to know now."

"Yes, he's lying next to me. And yes... I'm evil and you know it so I won't hide it. But now stop patrolling Jake's activity since you don't want to know what he's doing and go home. Take that as orders from your Alpha."

"Okay, bye Ness… have fun."

"Oh, I've had fun. I'm going to sleep now to have energy to have more fun. Bye."

My mind was thinking over whether to laugh at the way she teased Seth or be angry because she called me an idiot and saying that she loves Seth. I get so jealous just because of that, and I know she doesn't love him as she loves me. When she shut the phone and threw it to the side, smirking at me I decided to just laugh.

**I know I said there would be a epilouge but I won't post it if you won't review ! So do please. It makes my day to get a review. Also I'm probably posting a Remus/Sirius Story soon as well as I might do more stories so if you like this one or something ... add me as a author on your alert. REVIEW. Or Edward will kill you. ANGRY EDWARD!**


	13. Epilogue I always win with you

**A/N: Ok, so I do not approve of the amount of review I got for last chapter ... and I don't care who reads this, if you do REVIEW ... NOW or after a hundred years DO REVIEW. It makes my day ... So this is the epilogue and the final installment for this story ... I'm moving on to HP fandom and will continue writing there ... I will post almost all my stories here as well as LJ and The Quidditch Pitch. I'm under VanessaWolfie on both places. My HP stories will be many and they will be random and different. Some will be M rated, some will be for General public and some in between. But enough about HP Enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I would I would not be writing this here, I would be publishing yet another book. **

**As for the waiting, my Beta just started working in a kindergarden and it has been tough on her so ... just be happy it out there now. Thanks to her Hildigunnur for sticking with me although she doesn't like Twilight.  
**

Epilogue/ I always win with you.

J pov.

After our amazing sex and reconnecting weekend, which lasted until Monday, we went to the reservation. We went to see Sam and Paul and I apologized for the trouble of making me stay and thanked them for helping me see reason. We met Quil at Sam's and Emily's where he was playing with Claire.

"Hi, Quil."

"Hi, guys. See you got your senses again, Jake." Quil greeted me with a smirk.

"Yes, all right with my head now, I'm not delusional anymore or whatever you wanted to call it," I said back in a sarcastic tone.

"Why did he think that, Jake?" Nessie asked

"Because after my dad talked to me one time during our fight, I was going to run away, leave just everything behind me and Quil said he didn't want to leave HIS imprint though I wanted to leave mine. I snapped back a little at that not knowing what he meant and then he said he needed to go with me if I went away again," I said, feeling a little guilty and ashamed.

"Oh, I see. So it's not just Seth I have to thank for keeping him here and bringing him to me but you as well? What a troublesome boyfriend I have.. I don't know if I can keep this up, Jake? Do you think you can stop acting like a three year old now?" Nessie said to me teasingly.

"Yeah, Jake, do you think you can act like a grown up now?" Quil agreed almost laughing now.

"Maybe, but I don't think you can say much, acting like a teasing little brother," I replied trying to get some on him too.

"But that's because I am your teasing little brother." He laughed at this and picked up Claire as she had stopped playing and was now demanding his attention.

"But as you see, I have other responsibilities and don't have time for your stupid come-backs. Nice to see you, Ness, hope you can teach caveman over there some new and fun tricks while training him."

"Oh, but what do you think I did all weekend. Just watch him follow his tail? No, I taught him a lot of new fun tricks, though I'm not sure you would like to see them, they're a little personal, if you get my meaning?" Nessie said smirking evilly at Quil who turned almost green. "But good-bye and hope you have a great day with your imprint."

And with that she turned leaving poor Quil speechless, trying to rid his mind of the images.

"Oh, poor Quil, but didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with a girl's pet?"

And I followed my girl like a good pet. But as I was getting into the car, Ness pushed me up against it and whispered into my ear.

"Thinking of yourself as my pet? Because if it's so, then you should let me drive and lead the way."

"I was just playing with poor Quil, I think I have to take you to see your family now, or else I might have the wrath of Bella over my head." She made a really cute pout but I just flipped us over so she was against the car and I was blocking her.

"I don't want to return to reality. It's so much better here in wonderland where I can tease you and your friends not worrying about what my parents or family thinks about it. I like touching you when I want and not just when they see it fit. Please can't we just go back to the forest? I'll let you lead or do just anything you want…" The last bit she said in a whisper that had just the amount of arousal needed.

I guess I did the same head shaking as Quil just then because I needed to be clear minded or she was going to win. _Although I certainly wouldn't mind that she would win. No! I have to do this for Bella, I promised her. When she called yesterday I told her we would come this afternoon. She misses her baby and Edward came home today so he's going to kill me if we stay longer._

"No Ness, as tempting as that sounds, we have to go to your house. Your mother misses you and your father got home today. I'm not sure it will be good for their marriage if she has to kick him out again, I know she hates when people whine. Which is rather funny, as when she was human she was such a push-over but now you can't even think about saying no to her. She doesn't take his crap now."

"I know, it's really funny to see Mum and Ali boss their men around, they're tiny and Mom is normally just so quiet and sort of like Jasper and then she can make Dad cower under her."

"And I'm not that much braver than Edward in this matter so I'm going to have to do as she says and take you home now."

"Okay, but you have to promise we will go back to your house afterwards and spend the night together."

"Alright, so you sort of won this one."

"I always win with you, you just take different periods of time to realize it."


End file.
